Desires Over Destiny
by PoeticBliss
Summary: What happens when Chichi is betrothed to the Prince of all Saiyans on her 21st nameday? (REVAMPED)
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary, _

_Tomorrow is my 21st nameday. It's a day every little girl dreams of, a day they anticipate every single day of their twenty years prior. A day in which just the thought of it makes hearts burst with joy and stomachs fill with excitement. But for me, it is the day I've dreaded the most since I learned the meaning of it. That's when I realized I was different from the other Elite girls. _

_Tomorrow is the day the Royal Council will announce my betroth. As the daughter of the highest ranking Saiyan Elite guard, it is only fitting that my mate be the best, in strength and in rank. What other females would hope, pray and fantasize over is something I absolutely loathe. Why should a bunch of old brutes who've only ever been exposed to war and hardship dictate who I should mate?! _

_It just isn't fair. _

_x, Chichi _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Today is the day, sweetheart. Are you excited?" Her mother asked smiling, while rearranging Chichi's dress for the fifth time.

"No. I hate this, mother. Why must-"

"Oh, Chichi, stop." Her mother stood up swiftly, towering over her by at least a foot. Chichi still never understood why she was so short. "You've been complaining about this since you were fourteen and nothing has changed. Just accept it already. Besides you're not _really_ mating, they just announce who you're promised too." Her mother's tone firm and serious.

"I can't accept it! It's terribly wrong, absolutely insane and just plain unfair! What if I don't even like-"

"Chichi, enough! This whining is unlike for a Saiyan Elite as yourself! The mating ceremony has been in tradition for hundreds of years and it's not going to stop just because you want it too." Her mother huffed, frustration evident in her eyes. She was sick and tired of repeating this conversation.

Chichi sat down on a settee. "But mother, wha- what if he doesn't like me? What if we don't get along?"

Her mother sat down beside her, looking into her eyes. She was a very beautiful woman.

"Plenty of females have done it before, including me! Do you honestly believe I would marry a brute like your father?" She laughed, her voice bouncing around sweetly.

Chichi laughed a little also. "Yeah, but that's different. You and Papa love each other. You were always meant to be."

"Aha, see now that's where you're wrong. Me and your father hated each other's guts!"

"Mother!"

"I'm just joking! But I did give your father the run of his life, I mean.. our first few months were difficult. See, I was just like you, Chichi. I was a tomboy. I played with the boys and sparred with my father. I could have cared less about mates and pretty dresses. So when my betroth was announced and your father took me back to his quarters.. let's just say he slept on the couch for a few months."

"Wait, you moved into Papa's quarters right after the ceremony?"

"Not willingly. See, my mother wasn't as lenient as I am. She practically forced me to move in. But the choice is yours, Chichi. Whenever you feel ready and comfortable enough to move in, you shall. That's what the three year grace period is for. But maybe that's why I gave your father a hard time. I was uncomfortable and I guess I wanted him to feel that way also." she said playfully

"Really? And he still mated you?" Chi wondered.

"Well, your father is a very patient man. He waited for me. He didn't force me into anything I didn't want to do. And for that, I fell in love with him. He became my best friend and soon my mate." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I would have looked forward to this day much more."

She smiled at her daughter. "Because you have your father's memory. You would forget this when you need it the most." She embraced Chichi with one arm. "But Chichi."

"Yes, mother." They locked eyes and Chichi knew what her mother was about to say was very important.

"The male that is chosen for you today is the mate you are to mate with on your 23rd. It is Saiyan law neither you or I can change that, but please promise me that you will try your best to make things work."

"Yes, mother. I promise."

She kissed her forehead. "And remember, it may not seem like it at the moment, but your happiness comes first."

Just then the door opened and in entered Chichi's father.

"There you are! How are my favorite two females?"

Chichi ran up to her father, who was also much taller than her. "Oh Papa, do I have too?" she said dramatically

"Now Chichi, we've gone over this. This has been a tra-"

Her mother interrupted, saving them from a lecture. "Yes, yes a tradition, Saiyan law and all the alike. She knows, darling. She's just being a little pest." She got up to embrace her husband, which turned into a small lip locking session.

Chichi covered her eyes. "Can't you do that in your _own_ quarters?"

"We did. And you happened." Her mother giggled, earning a laugh from her father.

Chichi's cheeks turned a bright pink, eliciting more laughter from her parents.

"It's not funny! And seriously, I have to finish getting dressed. The ceremony starts in half an hour."

"Oh yes you do. Doesn't she just look lovely, Ox?" Her mother said, with happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, our little brat is all grown up, Akemi. You are beautiful, Chichi." His father said warmly

"Thank you, Papa." Chichi mumbled, she never took compliments well.

Akemi waved her tears dry, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "Enough of that. We must prepare you for your mate."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_One step closer to the ceremony. _Chichi thought as she walked toward the banquet hall with her parents in tow. Her father on her right and her mother on her left. They were all dressed in the most elaborate of clothing, allowing for minimal movement, which meant the walk to the hall was excruciatingly long. Each step reverberated through Chichi, increasing her anxiety by the second.

She looked towards her mother, hoping to absorb some of the confidence that was radiating off of her. Her mother truly was a gorgeous woman. Much like Chichi herself, she had long black locs that touched her bottom. She possessed a figure fit for a goddess, everything about her was firm and toned. Her features were cat-like with a pointy nose, high cheekbones, oval shaped eyes, and shapely pink lips. Her fiery spirit never allowed her to be pushed around or taken advantage of, but she had a heart of compassion. She loved hard and protected her family relentlessly. Not only that, but she fought side by side with her husband in battle, her temper always permitting her a guaranteed win in any fight. She was never second to anyone or anything, making her the perfect Saiyan Elite warrior. Akemi Mau, her mother, her best friend.

She then looked to her father. He was tall with a lean build. He had a thick, but well kept beard. He too had prominent cheekbones that shaped his handsome face. Deep, charcoal eyes and a thick patch of short black locs completed his look. His face was etched in a stern glare, completely different from earlier. Despite how easygoing and amusing he was, that was an attitude he kept solely for behind closed doors. When it came down to battle, training, or dealing with the Royal Council and his subordinates, he became serious. It's how he earned his title. Her father was never one to be second guessed, doubted or questioned. He completed everything with a sober mind. His comrades looked up to him and admired him, he set forth the example of what they ought to be. An outsider could easily mistake him for the King. He had the heart of an ox, never afraid of battle or a challenge. Yet, he could be the most patient, gentlest man at times. She was proud to call the highest ranking Saiyan Elite guard, Okyoito Mau, her father.

Chichi smiled inwardly. _It is only fitting that they are together. The best for the best._

The sound of heavy doors opening brought Chichi out of her daydreaming.

Her mother lifted her veil to kiss her forehead. "This is it, Chichi. The start of your new life." Her mother whispered. Her father squeezed her hand, also kissing her forehead, a rare display of public affection. "Yes, Chichi. A new life indeed." Her father said.

They entered the banquet hall, greeted by potential mates and many other Saiyan Elites who gathered to witness the ceremony. They were also eager to see who Chichi would be promised to. One Saiyan Elite in particular who greeted them, was Bardock Son. He was practically an uncle to Chichi being that he was her father's best friend. He was another person that brought out the relaxed side of Ox, but in this moment he saluted him as a soldier. Bardock was a Saiyan Elite guard also, which meant he knew when playtime was over. Especially before the King. Beside Bardock were his two sons, Kakarot and Raditz, who were also potential mates. They also greeted them, her father sneaking a smile to Kakarot. Although her father loved both Kakarot and Raditz equally, she always knew that Kakarot was like the son he never had… which she always envied him for. He'd never given her any reason to feel this way, but she sometimes felt like her father wished his only child had been a boy. She'd seen the way he was with Kakarot. Although her father sparred with her, taught her everything she knew about fighting and even bought her battle armor, she always felt he had a different energy when around Kakarot. It was her father's only flaw.

Chichi and her parents continued walking down the aisle until they were before the King and Queen. All three bowed simultaneously, and were then ushered to their seats.

"Silence!" King Vegeta called. The chatter stopped immediately. It became so quiet that you could hear the drop of a pin. The King cleared his throat, signaling the master of ceremonies to begin his speech.

"Today, we gather before the King and Queen in celebration of the 21st nameday and mating ceremony of Chiisana Mau. The male that is betrothed to you today is the male who is too officially mate you on your 23rd nameday. The time between now and then is the grace period, testing the loyalty, patience and dedication of both parties involved. If for any reason a problem arises for which they may not mate, it must be dealt with swiftly and accordingly….."

The speeches lasted a lifetime. After the master of ceremonies read the introduction, he continued to explain the order of events and how the ceremony was going to take place. Chichi was bored to death and thanks to her veil, she was able to catch some shut eye without anyone noticing. Her mother was soon called to the pulpit to provide a brief history of Chichi's childhood, her likes and dislikes, best and worst personality traits, and lastly her overall character.

Her mother walked to the pulpit with her head held high, not at all intimidated by the majority male Elite crowd. Her long, silky hair flowed freely down to her bottom. It was in a half up, half down style with loose curls. The deep red dress she wore had a train with gold detailing and a high turtleneck. She paired it with a gold dressing cape.

Her presence alone demanded attention.

She cleared her throat. "Chiisana Mau. My firstborn. My daughter. My heart. My only. It feels like it was just yesterday that I held you in my arms, as fragile as you were. You were so little that the name Chiisana seemed fitting. And now look, so strong, courageous and independent. You are one to never back down from a challenge which makes you unlike any other female brat I've ever known. Never intimidated by your male counterparts, you always welcome a fight. You are a flame that cannot be put out, a fiery spirit. Loyal, hardworking and relentless are just a few ways I could describe your character. You put your all into becoming stronger and living up to the examples of which your father and I have set. It is only natural that we call you ours, for you have not disappointed. The mate that is promised to you today…" she took a moment to gather her emotions, ".. is a fortunate one. Whomever is mated to you will have a fulfilling, adventurous life. There is always something new to learn of you everyday. Chiisana...," she caught eyes with a tearful Chichi, "...I pray to the gods that this new life you will carry is filled with blessings and victories. Happy 21st nameday, my love."

The crowd applauded as she left the pulpit. When she arrived back at her seat, Chichi immediately embraced her.

"Oh, Chichi. It's all right. You'll be fine." Her mother's comforting words soothing her worries. "He'd be a fool to not love you."

"Come along now Chichi. It's time." Her father stood up, holding out his arm for her to take. It was time for him to present her before the King and finally, her mate to be.

She took her father's arm as he walked her towards the throne the King sat on. Once again, they bowed simultaneously. It was time.

Now Chichi had been to mating ceremonies before, so she knew how these things went. _Usually_, the master of ceremonies read the name of the male the female was betrothed to. But when she heard the voice begin to speak, it was the King's. He cleared his throat, speaking slowly….

"Chiisana Mau. I am pleased to announce that you are betrothed to my son, Prince Vegeta Ouiji."

At the sound of the name, she nearly collapsed, but luckily her father held her steady. His grip unnaturally tight, he was clearly surprised by the name also.

"_...you are betrothed to my son, Prince Vegeta Ouiji." _

**R&R**

**1 Peter 5:6-11**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessions of a Father

It was later in the evening now and the festivities were still taking place. The banquet hall was lit with tremendous amounts of happy, excited, eager, and nervous energy. The nervous energy being mainly from Chichi herself. As she gazed around at the people cheering her on and spewing their congratulations to her, she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. The attendants thought her to be the luckiest female on the planet to be betrothed to the only heir to the throne, but she felt completely opposite.

"Papa was right, a new life indeed" she mumbled to herself. Her old life was over. No more sparring, or running around with the other males in a rough game of tag. No more vigorous training or pigging out with her father until her stomach fell off. No, she'd have to trade in her training boots and battle armor for princess heels and over the top dressing gowns. A life of a princess was no life for Chichi. Princesses were expected to sit back and look pretty while their mates go off to battle and deal with the bad guys. They got to do all the fun, exciting things while she'd have to stay back and look after their brats. That was not a life Chichi wanted to live. Of course she wanted a family, but she wanted to fight off in battle also. At least if she'd been betrothed to a regular Saiyan Elite, she'd have a greater chance at a life she'd love but mating with the Prince was a whole other ballgame. She no longer had a choice, from this moment on her destiny was chosen for her.

"You don't look so happy." A voice startled her from behind as she sat at an empty table. She was supposed to be mingling with the guests and enjoying herself, but she just didn't feel like anything was worth celebrating. She turned around to meet the eyes of Kakarot.

"I'm just.. a little.. anxious. That's all." She said rubbing her clothed neck. She was happy that her veil was finally taken off. When they'd announce that she'd mate with Prince Vegeta, he was allowed to unveil her.

**_Flashback _**

"_Chiisana Mau. I am pleased to announce that you are betrothed to my son, Prince Vegeta Ouiji." _

_At the sound of the name, she nearly collapsed, but luckily her father held her steady. His grip became unnaturally tight, he was clearly surprised by the name also. The members of the audience gasped quietly, she could almost hear some of them smiling for her. _

"_My son. Please. Come forth and unveil your future mate." _

_Prince Vegeta stood up from the seat on the right hand of his father's throne. His face was set in a permanent scowl, as she had always seen him. He walked slowly towards her. She and her father bowed before him, as was tradition when confronted by royalty. When she stood back up, he caught her eyes in an intense gaze. She didn't see one ounce of compassion, happiness or even pity. All she saw was cold, dark orbs. _

_Prince Vegeta reached up to grab the hem of her veil. He lifted it up over her head slowly. Immediately the crowd clapped in an overflow of happiness. He smirked at Chichi. She guess he was pleased with what he saw or… _

_.. or maybe because of what he was planning to do with her_

**_End flashback _**

"I guess I'd be a tad anxious if I found out I were to mate with the prince. But if you ask me, I'd say you were a perfect match." Kakarot said arrogantly, his arms crossed.

"A perfect match? How so?" She demanded

He smirked. "A spoiled brat for an even bigger spoiled brat. Seems fitting."

Chichi scowled, the crease between her eyebrows deepening. "You don't even know me, you arrogant prick!"

"I know enough, _princess_. I also know that without this mating ceremony, you would never find a male stupid enough to deal with such a self-centered personality." He stated in a matter of fact tone, with his arms crossed

"Self-centered? I am not!-"

"Your biggest worry right now is mating the Prince, something females on this planet would die for. You've lived the perfect life under your father's watchful eye while others have been unwillingly swept into battle, losing their lives. And now you have the audacity to sit her and mope around, with the intent of receiving pity as if your life is so difficult. You've never been subjected to work a day in your life." He scoffed. "You should be honored to mate with the Prince. His battle scars run deeper than the greatest lake you've ever seen. Maybe you'd learn the way of life for a true Saiyan Elite, because you don't deserve it."

She stood up enraged and hurt by his words. "That's not true! I train just like-"

He laughed, belittling her. "Mere child's play. You're no true warrior. You were destined to be a princess, you've been training for this role your whole life." He laughed again, "That's the _only_ training you've done."

Although his words were cutting deep, Chichi masked her emotions, keeping a straight face. "Whatever. Like I said, you don't know me. So therefore, everything you say is backless, a big joke." She sat back down, hopefully ending the conversation. She didn't know how much longer she could hold in her emotions.

At that, Kakarot grinned, leaning toward her ear. "Well you know what our ancestors say. Behind every joke lies the truth." He walked away, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Meanwhile, Chichi sat slightly shocked by what had just happened. Kakaot had the audacity to criticize her as if he knew the extent of her predicament, to talk as if he'd known and spoken to her everyday of his life! Yes, they'd known eachother since they were brats, but she'd spoken to Kakarot less than the amount of fingers on her hand and it was never a personal conversation. He didn't know her! He had no right to speak of her in such an ill manner! Not only that but he had absolutely no respect. It was her nameday for Kami's sake!

Feeling a wave of emotion hit her, Chichi rushed off to the nearest room she could find, which happened to be a cloakroom.

It was **her** nameday for Kami's sake and everyone but **her** was enjoying the festivities. She sank down to the floor, not even caring about her dress. All alone in the room, she began sobbing quietly.

**XXXXXXX**

About fifteen minutes later, Chichi emerged from the cloakroom. She felt terrible and she wanted to rest, but it would be improper for her to leave her own celebration unannounced. Besides, it would be ending soon anyway.

Her mother immediately spotted her when she walked in. "Chichi, where have you- wait, what's wrong?" She asked instead, noticing Chichi's puffy eyes.

Chichi looked down, embarrassed her mother could see right through her. Crying was considered a weakness, especially for a Saiyan Elite.

"Nothing, mother. I'm fine. Just being dramatic as usual." She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

Her mother decided not to push the issue any further seeing that Chichi most likely wouldn't tell her anyway. "Your father and I have been looking for you. It's almost time for your celebration to end. Have you decided to move into the Prince's quarters?"

_Shit_. Chichi thought. _I forgot about that part_.

"Mother, I don't think I want to just yet."

"Chichi.. you can't.. " her mother said lowly, with a hint of disappointment. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"But mother, you told me it was my choice. That I could do it when I felt-"

She grabbed Chichi's hands, pulling her down to take a seat at an empty table. "I know, Chichi. I know what I said, but that was before we found out about who you'd be mated with. This is no regular Saiyan, Chichi. This is your Prince. Who knows what others will think if they knew you were in separate quarters? They will think of you as ungrateful, a waste of an honor."

Chichi pulled her hands out of her mother's grasp, looking at her in disbelief. Since when was her mother ever one to care about what others think? This night could not get any worse, could it?

"I don't care if he was the King, Mother! And I could really care less about what others think!" Chichi exclaimed, raising her voice a tad.

Luckily the lights were dim and the music was loud enough to mask their conversation.

"Keep your voice down. If the King were to hear that, you'd be ripped of this privilege." She said sharply

"Then I'd finally have a reason to be grateful to the King, wouldn't I?"

Her mother sat back in her chair, with a heavy sigh. "Chichi, I only want what's best for you. You promised me that you'd try your best to make things work."

Chichi looked away, trying to blink away oncoming tears. _Stupid promise_

"Chichi, what is wrong? It is not like you to be so emotional. Where is your courage?" Her mother grabbed her chin softly, making her look into her eyes. "Treat this like any other challenge. Face it head on and you will be fine. I know it seems hard now, but everything will work out and you will soon realize that you worried without reason."

She hugged Chichi tightly, as if it were her last night seeing her. "I love you, my sweet Chiisana."

Chichi hugged her back. "Thank you Mother. I love you, too."

Her mother was right. Being this emotional _was_ unlike her. She spent almost the entire night sulking or crying. She was a Saiyan Elite for Kami's sake! She promised herself in that moment, that she'd try her best to live up to the promise she made her mother.

Chichi released her mother and took her hand. "I will try, mother. I will. But please, just allow me one more night in my own room."

Akemi smiled. "Okay, Chichi. One more night and after that.."

The lights in the banquet hall were turned on, signaling the attendees that the festivities were coming to an end. The waiters came and started collecting the trash and leftover food. The light also exposed all the drunk Elites and lecherous woman. No doubt they had way more fun than Chichi.

Akemi stood up along with Chichi. "Some Elites just have no honor. This is a nameday celebration, not a gathering at a low class tavern."

**XXXXXX**

Now that the festivities had officially ended and Chichi personally said goodbye to almost all of the guests, she was finally permitted to have the rest of the night to herself.

She began walking back to her quarters when she was stopped by two second class guards.

"Miss Mau, the Prince has requested you in his quarters."

"No thank you. I'll be sleeping in my quarters tonight."

The soldier cleared his throat. "Allow me to clarify. The Prince demanded that you be taken to his quarters"

Chichi smiled, sarcastically. "Soldier, there was no need to clarify what you said. I heard plainly and understood clearly what you meant. I just don't care."

The soldier took a step towards her. "It's the Prince's orders."

"Well you tell the Prince that I'll be in my quarters if he needs me. Until then, good night gentlemen." She moved to walk around the soldier, when he grabbed her arm roughly. She turned and gave him a hard slap to the face. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, thrashing. The other soldier grabbed her other arm.

"I said, let me go! Bastards!" She yelled again, her pleas falling on deaf ears as they continued dragging her through the halls. She tried to escape but the soldier caught her shoulder, tearing her dress in the process.

"Chichi!?" She heard her father shout from around the corner.

"Papa!" She yelled back, running towards his voice. They met each other halfway, Chichi throwing herself into her father's arms.

He saw Chichi's torn dress and the two soldiers closely behind. She could only imagine what he thought they were trying to do.

In a quick rush of movement, her father punched one soldier in the rib cage, then grabbing the other by the neck and smashing him into the wall.

"Papa!" Chichi ran towards him. "Stop this!"

"S..ir.. it.. not wh..at you .. thhh..ink." the soldier struggled to speak as the grip on his neck became tighter.

"And what do I think, filth? That you second class trash tried forcing yourselves on my daughter?!" He yelled, applying more pressure on the soldier's neck.

"Papa, they were not trying to force themselves on me!"

But her father wasn't listening to her as he smashed the soldier into the wall again.

"Sir, we were.. just following ..orders." The other soldier said painfully in between breaths. He was still hunched over, coughing up blood.

Ox released the soldier he was choking, letting him fall to the ground in a heap. "Whose orders?" he growled, clenching a fist. Chichi had never seen her father this angry.

The solder tried getting up on one knee, failing miserably. "Prince Vegeta. We were to escort the female back to his quarters."

"And he sent two second class guards?! Surely you must be joking!" Her father yelled angrily

"No sir. His usual .. guards were.. incapacitated following the festivities."

Ox made a move to kick the soldier, when Chichi jumped in front of him.

"No, please. He's hurt enough, papa. They were just obeying their orders." She pleaded

"Obeying their orders?! Are you mad!? They've assaulted you on your nameday! Give me one reason I shouldn't kill them where they lay!" Her father was unusually enraged, but he'd always been overly protective of Chichi.

"Please, papa." She breathed frantically. He pulled Chichi up from the ground, moving her behind him. He grabbed the soldier by the back of his neck roughly, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"You tell the Prince that if he desires my daughter's attention, that he does so in an honorable way. She will be in her quarters tonight. Deliver that from me to him personally." He muttered menacingly, releasing the soldier. He scrambled to his feet in a rush to follow his new orders.

Ox looked back at Chichi, then the unconscious soldier behind her and back at her again.

"Chichi, are you alright?" He asked inspecting her

"Yes, I'm fine, papa. Are.. you?" She asked searching his eyes

He was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Let me walk you to your quarters."

She looked back at the soldier. "What about him?"

"He'll wake up soon enough." He spat in disgust

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chichi and her father had been walking for about five minutes before he began to speak.

"Papa, what's-"

"I don't want you to mate the Prince." He said quickly

She looked at him stunned. "Wha-, I thought you'd be ha-"

"Happy? Honored? For my only daughter to mate the Prince? You would think so. Most fathers would be eternally grateful."

"But why, Papa?"

He laughed. "Chichi, you seem disappointed."

"No, I'm just.. shocked. I thought you'd think it would bring much rectitude to our family name."

He wrapped an arm around Chichi, as they were nearing her room. "Maybe so, but I know you, Chichi. The life of a princess is no life for you."

Chichi couldn't believe her ears! Her father was on her side. Hearing this confession was the only good thing to have happened to her tonight.

"You're right, Papa. I certainly do not wish to mate the Prince, but I promised mother I would try."

"I know. Besides, you have too many male qualities. You'd scare him." He joked to which Chichi slapped his arm.

"As if. I don't think anything could scare that man." She paused for a moment. "So…., is that why you were so angry at those guards? I know you too, Papa and isn't like you to attack so quickly."

He sighed again, stopping before her door. "Partially. It's just I saw the tear in your dress and.. you're my daughter. I'm protective."

"Oh, Papa." She hugged him tight and he did the same.

He rested his chin atop her head. "Can I tell you a secret, darling?"

She nodded her head "yes" against his chest.

He waited a couple seconds before speaking. "I was hoping they'd pick Kakarot as your mate." He sighed disappointingly

Chichi let go immediately, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

**R&R**

**Changes are coming in the next few chapters. **

**Romans 8**


End file.
